Titanic From a third Class pasenger's point of view
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is the story of the Sullivan family and their trip to America on the Titanic.


Miles was just eight years old when his father had come home and told his family that they were going to move to California. Miles knew the state of finances that his family faced. At the ripe old age of eight he was already out selling newspapers to help put food on the family table.

The coal strike had made life extremely difficult here in the city of Belfast. Miles had been luck to have a father who had a craft. His father was usually able to find work. His father would walk everyday to work . Each way was ten miles and he left very early in the morning and came home very late at night most of the time. But there were worse times, and those were the times that he couldn't find work at all. For every job in the city there was twenty men and it was the same thing all over Ireland. Miles was only eight but he knew what was happening. Many of his friends were even worse off than he was.

Miles had two brothers who were aged five and two and neither one of them were very healthy. His mother had a cough that she said was just allergies but the cough had been going on for a long time. As a matter of fact Miles couldn't remember a time that she hadn't had it.

Everyday Miles would stand on the streets of Belfast attempting to sell the papers. Sometimes he too would be out very late if there was evening edition. The pay was extremely low, but his family needed the money. Miles was well aware of the fact that sometimes if he hadn't brought home some money his two brothers and mother would have had nothing to eat.

But now they were headed to America. Miles had heard people saying that If you can find your way to America great things would happen and if you were willing to work hard you could have all the money that you would ever need. Miles was willing to work hard as was his father and he was sure that once they got to America things would be better.

But they were going on the Titanic the unsinkable ship that he had watched be built for the past couple of years. She was beautiful and he had watched as they had brought the anchor down the streets. It had been so big. Now he was going to be a passenger.

The day came when he and his family were headed to the ship to board her. The first thing that he had to do was go through an inspection. A man checked him out thoroughly to make sure that he was clean and not sick. They also checked him thoroughly for lice. But his mother had checked him just the day before and everything was fine.

While Miles and his brother stood there while his parents went through the inspection, they watched the rich from the first class entering the ship. They did not have to go through the inspection and most of them had with them their dogs. He watched as the men from the ship loaded the things form the first class passengers into the ship.

Miles and his brother were standing next to their three small suitcases that carried everything they owned in the world. He felt a little ashamed to be sitting there on the old suitcases, but he was now ready to board the great ship.

As his family entered the long hallway they had to find their cabin. It seemed as thought there were hundreds of people doing the same thing that they were. Miles could not understand what many of them were saying. There were so many languages and the cigar and cigarette smoke was literally taking his breath away.

But finally they came upon their cabin. As Miles walked in the room he was very excited. There was a sink for them to each wash up with and a bathroom with a bathtub just down the hall. This was third class and it was better than anything that he had ever seen.

Now it was time for Miles and his family to go up on deck. It was a tradition that you always waved good-bye when you left port. It could be quite a while before they came back. Miles stood on deck with many other people and managed to get near a rail. He waved to the people who were down on the pier and proud to be a passenger on this grand ship.

Soon after they unpacked and washed up it was time to go to the dining hall. Everything was brand new and the tablecloths were white. Miles could not believe how much food was there for him to eat. He took a big slice of bread and loaded it down with warm butter. The food was delicious. He and his two brothers stayed for a few minutes after dinner and listened to some of the men playing instruments. The music was lively and there was a lot of drinking and dancing.

But the mood started getting a little risky and his mother brought Miles and his two brothers back to the cabin. Miles didn't care anyways . He had a large bunk and warm blankets for him to comfortable and he went right to sleep.

Miles mother Annie checked to make sure all of her children were asleep and she headed out to the party. She had never seen such a sight. There was a dance floor and everyone was having a great time. Again, there was a problem with the language. Many of the passengers didn't speak English. But she didn't care she found her husband Sean and they danced until after eleven.

The first day on the great ship had been quite an adventure and Annie and Sean could not wait for the rest of the trip. There was something going on everyday for them and the children. This was going to be a grand ride and then they would be arriving in New York where they would be starting their new lives in a new land. Life was good for the Sullivan family.


End file.
